1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the combination of a book and hanging device therefor, and a method of making such combination and, more particularly, to such a combination and method wherein the hanging device can be readily manually removed when no longer needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operators of grocery stores and other commercial establishments often find it desirable to place books, particularly the paperback type, on display for sale in various locations throughout their stores. For example, in a food market having a section of shelves for baby foods, it would be desirable to display for sale paperback books which contain information relating to the nutritional content of baby foods. Many stores do not have the space required for displaying such books on shelves in the particular section of the store where display would be advantageous. It would be particularly advantageous if books could be hung from existing shelves on the commonly used pegs which extend outwardly from the edges of these shelves. Such pegs are commonly used to support merchandise in "blister packs" and plastic bags, and have the advantage of neatly displaying this merchandise without appreciably obscuring the shelved items from view. Short of wrapping a book in a separate plastic hanging bag, no practical way exists for hanging a book on a peg by means of a simple, inexpensive hanging device attached to the book, which may be readily removed when no longer needed.
The prior art discloses a number of books having hangers attached thereto. The following four patents appear to be most relevant to the present invention.
Brumm (U.S. Pat. No. 237,163) discloses a book having a wire loop hanger attached to the cover hinges adjacent the binding. The loop is adapted to be engaged by a supporting chain or the like, and the covers are provided with a clasp for maintaining the book in a closed position when not in use. The book cannot be readily detached from its hanger or its supporting chain when the hanging feature is no longer desired, and the hanger and clasp remain as permanent, protruding appendages.
Shedd (U.S. Pat. No 2,215,163) discloses a combined book and coupon unit having a hanging hole punched completely through the cover and the leaves of the book near the top edge thereof. A clasp is similarly provided to maintain the book in a closed position. Depending projecting coupons, attached to the bottom edges of the leaves by means of perforated connections, may be removed by tearing when needed. The hanging hole of this book permanently remains as part of the book structure, and occupies space near the top of each page which might otherwise be occupied by printed matter, thereby requiring additional pages to accommodate the entire text.
Maier (U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,129) discloses a carrying case comprising a combination book cover and wallet having a pair of handles and a storage compartment. The handles are provided for convenient transportation of the book, but may be omitted or removed by cutting them off. This book cover is not a device for hanging a book for display purposes at all, and is separate and distinct from the book itself. It is much more complex and, therefore, expensive to fabricate than would be desired in a combined book and hanging device.
Woolfson (British No. 130,568) discloses a book having a projecting apertured hanging tab connected to one cover. A hanging ring is received in the apertured hanging tab, the book being adapted to be suspended from a watch chain or the like. Since the book is suspended from the top edge of one cover only, it would tend to hang in an open position. To prevent this, a clasp is provided for holding the book in a closed position when not in use. As with the book of Brumm, Woolfson's book similarly cannot be detached from its hanging tab or supporting chain when the hanging feature is no longer desired, and the hanging tab and clasp remain as permanent, protruding appendages.